Fluttershy
|hair = with and streaks (formerly in Rainbow Rocks climax) |coat = |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman |race = Human |caption = Fluttershy in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School Rainbooms' tambourine player |relatives = Family (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special) |eyeshadow = |name = Fluttershy |residence = Human world}} Fluttershy is a student from Canterlot High School and one of the main and supporting characters in the Equestria Girls series. She represents the element of kindness. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls, Fluttershy first appears being bullied by Sunset Shimmer. After Twilight Sparkle sticks up for her, they introduce themselves. Fluttershy tells Twilight that she found her crown outside Canterlot High School and took it to Principal Celestia. She later joins Twilight in the cafeteria at lunch time and explains how things work at the school, mentioning all the different social cliques and that Sunset Shimmer rules them all. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Fluttershy comes to help her, alongside the rest of the human Mane Six. It is revealed that the five had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie Pie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Fluttershy briefly channels the Element of Kindness and gains pony-like attributes. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy reappears in Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts as the tambourine player for the Rainbooms. She is also revealed to be a songwriter, asking Rainbow Dash if the Rainbooms could perform a song she wrote. Throughout the film, Fluttershy argues with her friends over band disagreements, particularly due to Rainbow Dash's refusal to let them perform her song. Sunset Shimmer helps them make amends, and the Rainbooms perform Fluttershy's song as the second portion of Welcome to the Show. Music to My Ears Fluttershy appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Fluttershy appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. Hamstocalypse Now In the animated short Hamstocalypse Now, Fluttershy is a volunteer at an animal shelter. She leaves a large group of hamsters in Rarity's care while she cleans the hamsters' habitat. When the hamsters become too much for Rarity to handle, Fluttershy hypnotizes and calms the unruly rodents with a tambourine. As she plays, she transforms into her half-pony form. Pinkie on the One Fluttershy appears briefly near the end of the short, watching Pinkie Pie rock out on the drums. Player Piano Fluttershy appears as a mostly non-notable presence in the short, watching Rarity play the keytar. A Case for the Bass Fluttershy appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, at one point glaring scornfully at the two for trying to scam her. Shake Your Tail Fluttershy sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting an animal-friendly theme. Perfect Day for Fun In the short, Fluttershy goes to the school carnival with Twilight Sparkle. When playing Whack-A-Mole, she pets the moles instead of hitting them. She however whacks a Discord-shaped plush out of Twilight's hands. She meets up with the rest of her friends in a photo booth. In a series of photos, Applejack and Twilight pull her into a fun house. While Applejack and Twilight are scared of the house, Fluttershy shows indifference to it. She and her friends appear on a Ferris wheel at the end of the short. My Past is Not Today Fluttershy briefly appears in a flashback supporting Sunset Shimmer after her defeat in the first film. Friendship Through the Ages Fluttershy performs the song with the Rainbooms and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer and a group of animals in a field of flowers. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She helps Pinkie Pie win the baking contest of the Academic Decathlon but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "immigration". She is later paired with Applejack in the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, hitting a bull's-eye through blind luck. During the games, Fluttershy bonds with the human world's Twilight Sparkle over their shared habit of smuggling their pets to school. She lets Twilight hold Angel to cheer her up when she is upset. This act of kindness causes Fluttershy to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's special pendant-like device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. The Science of Magic In this short, Sunset attempts to see how magic works in the human world. When she tests out Fluttershy, once she starts shaking her tambourine, the wavelengths on Sunset's monitor transform into the shape of butterflies. After Fluttershy ponies up, she makes butterflies fly out. Depiction in comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Fluttershy attempts to tell Sunflower about her sick dog and eventually does in the end, caring for it at her family clinic. Rainbow Dash mentions that she and Fluttershy went to Cloudsdale Junior High together. In the comic My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Fluttershy takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she briefly becomes addicted to an animal-themed racing video game. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" posts an embarrassing video of her on the internet. Other depictions Equestria Girls description There isn't a kinder soul in all of Canterlot High than Fluttershy. She's always ready to help a friend in need, especially the four-legged furry kind. Just ask the animals from the underground pet adoption agency she runs out of her locker at school, or the ones she keeps in her backpack. They'll all tell you the same thing: that Fluttershy always puts others first. Of course, she'd never tell you that herself, 'cause she's a little... well... shy. Now she'll have to muster up her courage and find her inner strength to help her newest friend in need, Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, she's got the most magical power of all on her side, the power of friendship! Rainbow Rocks description Sweet, gentle and sincere, Fluttershy will do anything to support her friends. When it really counts, she conquers her stage fright and finds the courage to shake things up as the Rainbooms’ tambourine player. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Fluttershy keeps it sweet playing the tambourine with The Rainbooms! She might not like the spotlight, but that's something she can overcome to help out her friends. She's ready to rock out with a song that's in tune with the magic of friendship! Friendship Games description Fluttershy is all about helping her teammates! My Little Pony mobile game Fluttershy is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Personality Like her Equestrian counterpart, Fluttershy is typically very timid and soft-spoken. She speaks only in barely audible whispers when she first meets Twilight in the first film, and she shrinks away from the spotlight in Rainbow Rocks. Fluttershy has a deep adoration for animals; she instantly opens up to Twilight once she sees Spike for the first time, she regularly sneaks her pets to school in her backpack, and she volunteers at an animal shelter. When Spike reveals that he can talk and is actually a dragon, Fluttershy becomes very excited to meet a talking animal. Fluttershy's strongest trait is her kindness, as displayed in her interactions with animals and various characters. In Friendship Games, she tries to cheer up human Twilight despite her being from a rivaling school. She is also more confident and self-assured in the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts than she is in the first film. Merchandise Several dolls of Fluttershy have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and butterfly clip accessories, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Four dolls of Fluttershy have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, guitar, and pony Fluttershy; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Fluttershy dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with bow and arrow, and a "School Spirit" doll. A gothic-themed "Time to Shine" Fluttershy doll with large black and green wings was released under the toyline's "Ponymania" label. Miniature, articulated dolls of Fluttershy were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Fluttershy appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Quotes Gallery References See also * Fluttershy's Equestrian counterpart on the MLP: FiM wiki. es:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy pt-br:Fluttershy Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians Category:Eco-Kids